Adik Ipar
by Bonarudo Newbie Author
Summary: Permainannya cukup seru menurut saya. Ini fic pertama saya, coba baca, beri komentar dan kritik, bebas.


Adik Ipar

Saat malam purnama di Mansion Keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto dan Hinata untuk sementara tinggal di kediaman Hinata setelah pernikahan mereka. Di salah satu kamar, Naruto tidak bisa tertidur karena terus memikirkan percakapannya dengan istrinya sore tadi.

-kilas balik-

"Hina-chan, kita bisa 'main' kan malam ini?", tanya naruto dengan mata berbinar kepada istrinya.

"Tidak bisa Naruto-kun, sekarang ini masa suburku!", ucap Hinata ketus seraya memalingkan pandangannya dari mata saphire suaminya.

Ya, Hinata tidak mau terburu-buru punya anak karena masih pengantin baru, lagi pula mereka masih muda. Naruto kecewa pada istrinya, padahal nafsunya benar-benar tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

-kilas balik selesai-

Naruto mencoba menerima nasibnya, dan mencoba menutup matanya agar bisa tertidur. Tapi nafsunya semakin menjelang dini hari semakin tinggi. Ia coba memiringkan kepalanya kearah istrinya, tapi tetap saja matanya enggan melihat dunia mimpi. Naruto membuka matanya, lalu memandangi lekuk tubuh istrinya.

'Sial.. tubuh Hinata yang sexy ini semakin membuat gairahku bertambah!', batin Naruto dalam hati.

Setelah itu, Naruto pun mencoba menenangkan dirinya keluar ruangan, ia duduk menghadap taman kecil di sudut mansion. Dinginnya angin malam benar-benar menusuk kulit Naruto yang hanya mengenakan piyama tradisional Jepang itu. Tanpa terduga, tiba-tiba Hanabi, adik Hinata lewat di depan kamar Nee-san nya, dan melihat Naruto duduk menyendiri di teras berlantai kayu ala tradisional Jepang mengahadap ke taman mansion. Lalu Hanabi duduk disebelah kakak iparnya dan bertanya pada Nii-sannya,

"Kenapa Naruto-Nii disini? Kok Nee-san ditinggal sendiri di kamar?", tanya gadis berambut coklat dengan mata byakugan itu.

"Eh.. aku hanya sedang menenangkan pikiran di sini.", jawab Naruto dengan wajah lesu.

"Memang pikiran Naruto-Nii sedang tidak tenang? Memang ada masalah apa?", tanya Hanabi dengan wajah yang memancing libido Naruto.

Naruto dengan 'blak-blakan' menceritakan masalahnya pada adik iparnya itu. Membuat adik iparnya itu semakin berani berbicara yang aneh dan nyeleneh agar libido kakak iparnya semakin bertambah.

"Oh, jadi Hinata-nee sedang masa subur? Kalo aku sudah lewat masa subur, jadi aman mau ngapain ajah..", kata Hanabi dengan nada dan senyum menggoda Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Naruto berusaha meyakinkan apa yang dipikirkannya sembari mengelus paha mulus Hanabi.

"Iya Naruto-Nii, aku sebenarnya sudah lama suka pada senyuman manis bibirmu itu.", kata Hanabi seraya mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto dan membuang nafasnya dari hidungnya ke hidung Naruto.

Naruto yang sedari tadi nafsu berat pun seakan mendapatkan rejeki nomplok. Naruto langsung melumat bibir Hanabi dengan mesra dan romantis, ia berusaha melayani adik iparnya dengan cinta, bukan dengan nafsu. Hanabi pun membalas ciuman Naruto dengan berusaha memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto dengan perlahan. Seteah Naruto mempersilahkan masuk lidah Hanabi ke rongga mulutnya, Hanabi mulai menjilati rongga mulut atas Naruto dengan manis. Naruto pun membalas hal yang dilakukan Hanabi. Hingga mereka melakukan 'French Kiss' di depan kamar tempat Hinata tertidur.

"Ohh.. Hanabi, kamu pandai sekali.", ucap Naruto sembari mengambil nafas.

"Terima kasih Naruto-Nii, Nii-san sendiri yang mengajari aku lewat mimpiku setiap malam.", Balas Hanabi

"Tak kusangka aku hadir dalam mimpimu.", balas Naruto.

Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Lalu, Naruto membuka tali piyamanya, masih sambil berciuman. Hanabi pun semakin terangsang melihat dada bidang Naruto dan tubuh tegapnya, apa lagi penis Naruto yang besar, panjang, dan berotot. Tak kalah cekatan, Hanabi juga langsung melepas pakaiannya dan menyajikan pemandangan indah 2 bukit padatnya dengan puncakyang berwarna sedikit merah muda. Sebelum mereka melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi, Naruto mengajak Hanabi berpindah tempat ke kamar Hanabi. Mereka melalui lorong-lorong 'istana' Keluarga Hyuuga tanpa benang sehelai pun.

Sesampainya di kamar Hanabi, ia langsung mendorong punggung tegap Naruto hingga terjatuh terlentang dikasurnya. Dengan cepat Hanabi mengoral penis Naruto dengan menungging, membuat Naruto bisa melihat pantat indah milik gadis Hyuuga itu sekaligus dengan pemandangan penis perkasanya yang dikulum oleh adik iparnya itu. Hanabi mengulum penis Naruto sambil sesekali menjilati kepala penisnya dengan menggoda, membuat seluruh badan Naruto bergertar. Sampai lebih kurang 5 menit, air mani dari penis Naruto pun keluar didalam rongga mulut Hanabi. Lalu Hanabi dan Naruto kembali lagi berciuman dan bertukar mani Naruto yang didalam mulut Hanabi, hingga akhirnya menelannya.

Belum berhenti di situ, Hanabi berjongkok menghadapkan mulut vaginanya yang sangan sempit dan hanya ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus itu tepat di hadapan wajah kakak iparnya. Dibukanya lubang senggamanyaitu dengan 2 jarinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung menjilati dan menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut vagina Hanabi. Begitu Naruto menemukan klistoris imoto nya, langsung saja ia tarik dan diberinya gigitan kecil. Badan Hanabi yang mungil itu sampai bergetar tak karuan, hingga menyemburlah cairan orgasmenya. Naruto pun menjilatinya sampai habis tak tersisa.

Seketika badan Hanabi terlihat lemas. Sekarang berganti Naruto yang penisnya sudah ereksi kembali, mulai beraksi. Dicengkeramnya lengan Hanabi dan diarahkan ke kepalanya, lalu dengan hati-hati, Naruto menggesek-gesekkan penisnya yang besar dan berotot itu di mulut vagina Hanabi sembari mengulum dan menjilati payudara milik Hanabi bergantian kanan dan kiri. Payudara Hanabi terlihat berguncang ketika dikulum oleh Naruto.

Lalu Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai menancapkan penisnya ke vagina Hanabi, tadpi terlihat sangat sulit karena vagina Hanabi begitu sempit. Tanpa permisi, Naruto langsung melesatkan rudalnya dan memecah selaput dara Hanabi dengan kasar, mungkin pikirnya agar tidak terlalu lama menahan sakit. Seluruh badan Hanabi terlihat bergetar dan berguncang karena sodokan Naruto yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Setelah sudah terbiasa dan gerakan Naruto melambat sedikit, Hanabi menggigit lembut puting di dada bidang Naruto ketika Naruto keenakan sampai-sampai melapaskan kulumannya pada payudara Hanabi dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Gigitan Hanabi pada dada Naruto semakin menjadi karena ia orgasme. Terlihat jelas di penis Naruto ketika diangkat berlumuran cairan merah dan bening putih pada batang penis yang kepalanya tetap tertancap di dalam vagina Hanabi itu. Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan menggigit payudara adik iparnya, hingga akhirnya ia ejakulasi di dalam rahim Hanabi. Lalu ia tumbang di samping Hanabi dan penisnya mulai menyusut.

"Terima kasih ya, imoto ku.", ucap Naruto sembari mengecup kening Hanabi.

"Terima kasih lebih banyak lagi untukmu, Naruto-Nii.", jawab Hanabi dengan 'ngos-ngosan'.

Mereka berdua pun tertidur di kamar Hanabi. Hingga keesokan paginya Naruto bangun lebih pagi dan bergegas mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, ia kembali ke kamar dan ia lega mendapati istrinya, Hinata masih tidur dengan piyama yang sama dengan kemarin malam. Tapi Naruto tidak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya Hinata lakukan tadi malam.

Sore hari itu, Hinata yang mengajak Naruto 'main'.

"Naruto-kun, aku bisa jika nanti malam kita 'mainnya'.", kata Hinata malu-malu kepada Naruto.

"Yossh! Nanti kita akan 'main' gaya apa?!", sahut Naruto penuh semangat.

"Apa-apaan sih Narto-kun, aku jadi malu..", ucap hinata dengan senyum tipis dan rona merah di pipi.

"Ya udah deh, nanti sekenanya deh, waktu kita 'main'.", ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya.

Saat malam tiba, Naruto sudah menyiapkan dirinya, tanpa tahu apa yang telah disiapkan Hinata untuknya. Bulan masih bersinar terang malam itu, masih sama seperti kemarin. Angin malam yang menumbuhkan hasrat untuk jiwa muda mulai memenuhi ruang kamar Hinata dan Naruto.

"Ayo kita mulai Hina-chan!", seru Naruto dengan menunjuk ranjang dengan jempolnya ke belakang pundaknya.

"Baik, tapi pelan-pelan ya..", kata Hinata lembut.

"Seperti baru pertama saja kau melakukan ini Hina-chan, ini kan bukan malam pertama kita.", kata Naruto pada Hinata, istrinya.

"Iya, tapi punyamu itu kan besar dan panjang, jadi walaupun aku sudah bukan perawan, tetap akan terasa sakit di saat-saat pertamanya.", jawab Hinata sedikit lirih.

"Ahhahaha.. iya iya Hina sayang..", rayu Naruto.

"Tapi sebelum itu, tutup matamu dengan kain ini dulu ya..". pinta Hinata sembari memberikan sehelai kain penutup mata.

"Ah.. iyaiya.. wah, pasti ada kejutan nih..", tanggapan Naruto atas permintaan Hinata untuk menutup matanya.

Setelah Naruto memakai penutup matanya, Hinata menuntunnya untuk duduk di tempat tidur. Lalu Hinata mulai melepas baju naruto, dijilatinya leher, dada, dan pusar Naruto hingga Naruto menggelinjang kegelian. Lalu Hinata melepaskan celana Naruto, dibuatnya Naruto terlentang. Hinata mulai mongocok dan memainkan penis Naruto, lalu mengulum dan menjilatinya.

"Ahh Hina-chan, hebat sekali kamu sayang..", kata Naruto memuji Hinata sambil mendesah.

"Ini masih permulaan Naruto –kun sayang.. nanti akan lebih hebat lagi.", kata Hinata sembari memainkan penis Naruto

Naruto berani memastikan bahwa itu adalah Hinata, istrinya. Setelah Hinata selesai memainkan penis Naruto belum sampai ejakulasi, Hinata berganti mengulum bibir suaminya, danmemainkan lidahnya. Kemudian kedua puting kecil Naruto dipilin-pilin. Naruto mencoba membalas perlakuan Hinata padanya, ia mencoba meraba dada dan puting Hinata. Sayang, belum sampai ketemu, Hinata mendudukkan Naruto dan Hinata duduk di pangkuan Naruto, lalu menciumnya. Sekali lagi, Naruto mencoba menemukan payudara Hinata, dan akhirnya ketemu. Diperasnya payudara istrinya itu, dan dipilin putingnya. Tidak sampai lama, Hinata mengarahkan posisi Naruto untuk bermain 'doggie style'.

Karena mata Naruto tertutup, jadi Naruto meraba-raba bagian intim istrinya sambil cengingisan. Setelah ia berhasil menemukan luang vagina Hinata, maka Naruto langsung memasukkan senjatanya yang sudah berdiri tegak itu. Hinata mulai mendesah danNaruto terus mempercepat goyangannya. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memainkan puting Naruto dari belakang. Sontak Naruto terkejut dan membuka penutup matanya. Didapatinya adik iparnya, Hanabi di belakangnya, sedangkan istrinya menoleh ke belakang dengan pandangan netral.

"Hei, mengapa kau di sini?", bentak Naruto kaget.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, aku memang menyuruh Hanabi 'bermain' bersama kita, karena kemarin kulihat permainannya bisa membuat kamu senang. ", ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah? Apa tidak pa-pa?", tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Sudahlah, Nee-san sendiri yang memintaku, jadi Nii-san tenang saja, kita 'main' threesome.", kata Hanabi menyakinkan Naruto.

"Wah... hebat! Ini hari keberuntunganku!", seru Naruto bergembira.

"Ya, baiklah, jangan ngomong terus, cepat kita mulai 'threesome'-nya!" sahut Hanabi yang sudah mengasingkan pakaian dari tubuhnya dan berdiri mengangkangkan kakinya diatas pinggul Hinata, dan mengarahkan vaginanya ke arah wajah Naruto.

Narutopun segera memulai 'permainannya', kali ini dialah pemeran utamanya. Dijilatinya dengan kasar mulut vagina Hanabi dan ia percepat sodokan penisnya ke rahim Hinata. Setelah itu, tangan kiri Naruto bermain di pantat Hanabi, dan tangan kanannya meremas payudara Hinata. Mereka bertiga mendesah dan meracau tidak jelas karena merasa keenakkan.

"Ahhh.. teruskan Naruto-kun... terus..", ujar Hinata beserta desahannya.

"Shhhss.. permainan lidahmu mengagumkan Naruto-nii.. ahhh..", kata Hanabi memuji Naruto.

"Ohh... ahhsss... yeah! Woouuh...", racau Naruto sambil tetap memainkan pinggang dan lidahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, tubuh Hinata pun mengejang kuat. Hinata mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya yang banyak, kemudian disusul adiknya, Hanabi. Sementara Naruto belum ejakulasi. Mereka pun berganti posisi. Kali ini Naruto terlentang dan kakak-beradik Hyuuga itu yang menjadi pemain utama.

Hanabi memasukkan penis Naruto yang perkasa kedalam lubang kewanitaannya dan memompanya. Sementara Hinata menggesekkan dada besar dan padatnya ke dada Naruto yang bidang sambil mencium mulut dan leher Naruto. Seluruh badan Naruto mengejang keenakan, tapi usaha duo Hyuuga ini untuk membuat Naruto ejakulasi masih belum berhasil.

Karena merasa usahanya belum tepat, Hinata dan Hanabi mengganti posisi 'bermain' mereka. Kali ini Hinata yang menguasai permainan. Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto, dan dibentangkannya, hingga payudara Hinata yang kenyal dan padat itu menggencet dada bidang Naruto. Lalu Hinata memasukkan penis Naruto ke lubang kehidupannya, dan Hinata menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur sehingga payudaranya pun bergesekan dengan dada Naruto. Naruto terlihat keenakan sekali dengan 'service' yang diberikan istrinya itu. Bahkan sesekali kepala Naruto menggeleng dan mendongak ke arah Hanabi yang sedang masturbasi diatas kepala Naruto. Tapi Hinata menghalangi gerak kepala Naruto yang menggeleng dan mendongak, karena Hinata mencium dan memainkan lidahnya dimulut Naruto sambil terus melakukan gerakan awalnya, yang seperti memperkosa Naruto.

Hanabi yang bermasturbasi, terangsang dengan permainan kakak dan kakak iparnya. Terlihat Hinata sedang berkonsentrasi pada gerakan maju-mundur asiknya, ia melepas ciumannya pada Naruto. Ketika itu, Hanabi orgasme dan cairan orgasmenya muncrat ke wajah Naruto. Hanabi menghabiskan air maninya yang tumpah kewajah Naruto dengan lidahnya yang sensual.

Setelah main begitu lama, dan lawan mainnya kuwalahan menghadapi Naruto, akhirnya Naruto ejakulasi. Ia memuncratkan spermanya ke rahim Hinata yang masih dalam masa subur itu. Saking banyaknya sperma yang diberi Naruto ke rahimnya, Hinata sampai melengkuh nikmat merasakan hangatnya sperma suaminya. Akhirnya mereka semua terkulai lemas karena permainan mereka yang lama dan melelahkan, namun sangat mengasikkan. Semuanya karena kejantanan Naruto yang luar biasa.

Karena terlalu asik bermain, mereka bertiga tidak mengetahui sedari tadi ada orang yang mengintip permainan mereka. Ya, Neji Hyuuga yang ditugasi oleh Tuan Hiashi untuk menjaga mansion utama sementara ia pergi menjalankan tugas kebangsawanannya.

Sampai sini dahulu ya, kita jadi tahu bagaimana Boruto 'diproduksi' hehehehe. Mungkin nanti ada proses 'produksinya' Himawari, kalau dapat wahyu untuk menulisnya, wkwkwk. Silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan pesan untuk fic pertama saya ini ya.. Terima kasih dan mohon maaf. Sampai jumpa di fic bertema sama lainnya.


End file.
